


I think this time I'm dying

by Crypty_Waffles_A_Lot



Series: MCYT Angst [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'three deaths you're out' thing doesn't happen here, A lot - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dream does try and be nicer towards the end, George isn't great but he's a lot less of a prick than Dream, I began planning out and draffting this before that was in the DreamSMP, Major Character Injury, Minecraft IRL, Not Beta Read, Not exactly Villain Wilbur, Platonic Relationships, Respawns can happen, Sapnap's a bit of a prick, Set before Schlatt and the election and everything, Temporary Character Death, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit and Tubbo friendship superiority, Villain Dream, abusing italics is my kink, and we love him for it, because it's temporary i don't think it needs an archive warning, but getting there, but he gets better I swear, but they are not nice, but uh, description of injury, don't worry respawns are still traumatic, he's not great to Tubbo in this lads, i cannot stress this enough there WILL be blood, oh boy, oh btw, or at least relevant, set basically a little while after Eret's betreyal, simpler times ;-;, that shit hurts, yeah its the drug and disc war here, yeah no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypty_Waffles_A_Lot/pseuds/Crypty_Waffles_A_Lot
Summary: (Title from Saline Solution - Wilbur Soot)(Although all characters in this fic are only personas and do not reflect or mention the irl creators in any way, if any of the creators express discomfort about this fic (or fanfictions in general) this will be taken down immedietly.)Tubbo learned pretty quickly that the Dream Team were ruthless killers when they wanted to be. Which is a problem when you're fighting on opposite sides of a war. He also learns that they see him as a means to an end, and sometimes an obstacle to be overcome by any means necessary. Even if that means hurting him.Or, a few times where the Dream Team royally fucked over Tubbo, and how they tried to make it up to him.(Btw, because this contains degreeing levels of injuries, I will be putting a content warning before every chapter in the notes. Look after yourselves!)ALSO - this is all set during the L'manburg independence war with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy on one side after being betrayed by Eret, and Dream, George, Sapnap, Punz, and now Eret, on the Dream Team side. And, since I'm already halfway there, I said fuck to canon, and I'm throwing in Niki's bakery and her being a 'neutral' side for plot reasons.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Don't be gross - Relationship, Everything here is platonic, If i see anyone shipping characters i will get pissy, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, and i will take ur fucking kneecaps if you ship minors, anyway - Relationship, don't be gross pls.
Series: MCYT Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008039
Comments: 57
Kudos: 308





	1. A bandage and a wide smile

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning - Swearing, black eyes and very slight discription of injury. 
> 
> If you enjoy the chapter please leave a comment letting me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy go foraging and have a few unwelcome visitors. Sapnap is a bitch, Dream is a bastard and George is a git what's new?

Tubbo was alone in the clearing when he was attacked.   
  
He was never _meant_ to be left alone - they had a system when leaving L'manburg ever since they declared war on the rest of the Dream SMP. If one person went out, one or two others would go with them. Tubbo had asked Tommy to go with him to forage some things, mainly berries and other forest items for his new bee farm. Everything had been so crazy lately, and he thought a day away from the stress of a war would do them both some good. But they didn’t plan on being out this long. The boys left L’manburg at late morning, and by now it was nearly sundown. It really wasn’t the time they should have been most focused on, however.    
  
L’manburg territory was admittedly not that big. But there was large stretches of forest land separating it from being close to the Dream Team's base. Those grounds were fair game – both parties being allowed there without too much trouble. But because the forest got so dense, it was difficult to see where exactly their territory ended and where Dream’s territory began.    
  
Tubbo was wandering idly in the clearing when Tommy threw him a grin and a yell of ,”One sec, Tubbo!”, before bounding off towards a different stretch of woods. He had done this a few times today, and he was fine every time. There was really no need to be worried.    
  
He would remain wandering idly, before Sapnap, dressed in almost full netherite, tackles him to the floor. Tubbo immediately starts kicking and screaming his head off, mainly for Tommy - to give him some sort of warning, honestly what kind of friend was he?! - and elbowing and hitting wherever he could reach. But Sapnap is in netherite, only missing a helmet, so the punches are honestly doing more damage to him than Sapnap. He still curses though when his bag of items is tugged off his back.    
  
“The hell are you doing here, huh? You know you aren’t supposed to be on our land!” Sapnap barks out as he tries to subdue the kicking Tubbo, before he gives up and simply stands, brandishing a netherite axe as he does so. Tubbo eyes the blade from the corner of his eye. It's pointed directly at his neck, and his kicking abruptly stops, Tubbo deciding against angering the armoured male as much as possible.    
  
“Well? What are you doing here?” Sapnap says again, demanding more than asking. He messes with the bag of items in his free hand, carelessly tossing it about. Tubbo begins to shakily get to his hands and knees, trying not to panic too much. He just hoped Tommy was okay.   
  
“We were just getting stuff from the woods, I didn’t know we were on your territory! I’m sorry, really, we can leave right now I -!” Tubbo’s panicked rambles gets cut off with a yelp as Sapnap grabs him by the collar and roughly pulls him to his feet. Looking up, he realises that Sapnap isn’t pointing the axe at him anymore, but it’s still firmly by his side, so Tubbo decides against running.    
  
“We? What d’you mean we?” As Sapnap askes that, they here more rustling from the woods and something else. Faint yelling, swearing and such. It sounded a lot like a certain blonde teen screaming threats against a "cowardly green fucker"...   
  
The no-running plan left Tubbo’s mind fairly quickly when he heard Tommy's voice. Before Sapnap could react quick enough, he was twisting himself out of his grip, and sprinting the direction of his friend's voice. All he really registered was Sapnap cursing loudly and giving chase, the uneven ground beneath him, and his own laboured breath.   
  
It didn’t take him long to find Tommy at all. The boy had both of his arms being held by George, but was kicking and spitting curses as Dream. The masked man was in front of Tommy, with his back to Tubbo. He was dangling Tommy’s sword above the teens head, tauntingly, while his grip on his own netherite blade was a little too tight for Tubbo’s liking. Sapnap crashes through the foliage behind him, panting and swearing. Dream turns at the noise, and grins when he sees Sapnap and Tubbo, which angers the teen further.    
  
In hindsight, maybe jumping a master fighter with no weapons wasn’t the best idea. Tubbo ran at Dream, and grabbed both his arms and his waist, attempting to wresle him to the floor. The thing is, Tubbo is a lot smaller than Dream - his arms barely able to fit around his back, let alone his entire frame. Dream easily twists out of his grip, elbowing Tubbo in the chest, pushing him to the ground easily. Dream turns to properly face Tubbo, his green hood being pulled down from the struggle, who was back on his feet, shoulders squared despite him shaking. It's at moments like these Tubbo really registers just how small he is compared to the memebers of the dream team. Dream towers over him, and looks almost twice his size and far as actual body mass, but that may have been the fear talking. George may not be as tall, but he's still strong enough to yield a sword with enough force to easily disarm somone. And Sapnap...well it's clear who's stronger there, if the bruises he was sure were beginning to form on his elbows were no indication. At least Tommy is pretty tall, able to reach with weapons. Weapons...what Tubbo wouldn't do to be holding a bow right now.   
  
"Tubbo! Maybe you can answer us better, huh? What the hell are you two doing here? Did Wibur send you?" Dream steps closer to Tubbo, grip on his blade tightening. Tubbo holds his ground, looking past Dream at Tommy.    
  
He was still being held by George, who's nose was bloody despite all the armour, and seemed to be straining to hold the still yelling teen.   
  
"I already _told_ you, you bastard! We were just gathering shit, not spying on you, you shitty green--" Tommy was cut off with a squeak as Dream turned back to him, extending his arm and pointing his sword at Tommy's throat with a threat if Tommy didn't "shut his fucking mouth".   
  
Tubbo's vision swam, rage and fear shooting adrenaline into his system. He didn't hesitate leaping at Dream. Obviously Dream wasn't just going to kill him right there and then, but he didn't ever want to take that chance.   
  
Dream swings his other fist towards Tubbo's face before he can even attempt to land a punch. Tommy's outraged screams barely register as pain explodes below Tubbo's eye. It knocks him back onto the grass, with a yelp. His eyes water from the pain, and he grits he's teeth. He looks up at Dream, who steps over him and draws his sword. His eyes widen as Dream raises the blade. He wouldn't kill him...would he?   
  
Tubbo's mouth dries up in seconds, staring at the grinning mask on Dreams face. Dream raises the sword even further, and a smile broke out from under the mask at Tubbo's flinch.    
  
"Last chance, Tubbo," Dream's voice is sweet, like he was asking about the weather, and less like he was threatening a teen with a sword, "who sent you two? Hmm?"    
  
Tubbo's voice catches in his throat as he tries to answer. Gods, he sounded raspy and terrified, the complete opposite of what a L'manburg soldier was meant to be.   
  
"No one, Dream. I swear. We just wanted a walk in the forest, okay? No one sent us!" His voice broke at the end, the words becoming dangerously close to sobs.    
  
Dreams smirk fell, and he turned to look at George, who shrugged.    
  
"I dunno Dream. I think they would've said by now?" George's voice is calm, despite still grabbing a struggling Tommy, who piped up with a " _Yeah_ , we would've!", which earns him a shove from Sapnap, "even if they were sent by Wilbur, what are they gonna say? 'Oh we got caught and nearly stabbed?' They have nothing on us."   
  
Dream sighs, and looks back at Tubbo. He was still shaking, and looking up at Dream with wide eyes. Dream winces, a little guilt swirling in his gut, but still doesn't sheath his sword when he finally steps back, allowing Tubbo to stand. Sapnap also steps back, but he seems a little reluctant. George also lets go of Tommy, who immediately shoves past Dream to get to Tubbo's side.    
  
"C'mon big man, let's get the hell outta here." He grabs Tubbo's arm, yanking him up. Tubbo helplessly looks at Sapnap, who was still holding his bag, tugging on Tommy's arm.   
  
"Forget about it, okay? We can get more," Tommy convinces the other boy, before pulling him in the direction of L'manburg. After a quick glance back at the Dream team, Tubbo follows. They both make their way back through the forest, Tommy cursing the entire way with promises of revenge against "that green bitch". Tubbo stays quiet.    
\----   
When the boys get back, Wilbur is furious with them both. The lecture is cut short by the quickily blooming bruise below Tubbo's eye becoming more obvious, and Wilbur settles on storming out to blow off some steam.   
  
It's Niki who comes back in with ice and bandages. Dream hit him hard, despite not using his dominant hand (which was holding the sword). Maybe Dream's just stronger than he thought. Tubbo tries not to whine too much at Niki, who was doing her best to calm down the swelling. Although she may have looked calm, chatting away to Tommy who was still by Tubbo's side, on the inside she was furious. Tubbo was only a child - they didn't even have any weapons on them! And despite her best efforts, Tubbo would have a black eye for a few days. It could be worse though, she thought bitterly. If Dream's willing to hit Tubbo like that, who knows what he'd do on an actual battlefield.    


\----   


When Dream next sees Tubbo, the pang on guilt that hits him nearly makes him feel sick.    
  
He's in L'manburg to discuss (how the other man put it) " _terms of violence against my teammates_ " with Wilbur, who's taken the role of a leader of some kind. Dream isn't really surprised by this. Better him than Tommy, he thinks grinning, but catches himself quickly. He still thinks of the two younger boys pretty fondly, despite fighting on opposite sides, and he doesn't like it. Having a soft spot for the enemy would do no one any good. No matter how young they were. Dream swallows the thought - and sees Tubbo walking next to Wilbur.    
  
The boy is chatting away about something, and it's immediately obvious Wilbur didn't tell him who he'd be meeting today. Tubbo barely even noticed Dream until he's a few paces away from him, too caught up in smiling and laughing with Wilbur. But when he does notice though, Dream feels the urge to go hide back in the shadows again. As soon as Tubbo sees Dream he goes silent, and even takes a deliberate step back so he was slightly behind Wilbur. What's worse is the purple mark under his eye, contrasted awfully by a small plaster that's placed near the damage. Did he really hit him that hard? He knew he did knock Tubbo to the floor but...he didn't realise he hit the younger boy that hard. 

"Wilbur." Dream greets him, not unkindly, but certainly not warmly. Tubbo flinches at the tone, and Dream feels sick.   
  
"Tubbo, go tell Eret to meet me outside," Wilbur says while holding eye contact with Dream. Even through the mask, Dream can feel his eyes burning into his skull. Tubbo opens his mouth to argue about wanting to stay but Wilbur barks a " _Now_ , Tubbo!", and he turns tail.    
  
Tubbo doesn't say anything as he runs off, and Dream has to fight the urge to run after him, to yell at him, to explain himself, hell, to even apoligise, _just to say anything_. But he doesn't. Instead he glares at the retreating figure of his ~~friend~~ \- _former_ friend - and follows Wilbur to the meeting room.  
  
The meeting goes about as well as he expected. They end up with Wilbur's voice hoarse from yelling, and Dream clutching his axe. Dream agrees to take it easy on Tommy and Tubbo, but bitterly promises to make them respawn back into L'manburg if he catches them on his land again. He isn't even sure if he means it, but he storms out anyway.

He takes his anger out on mobs he comes across while returning home. George doesn't say anything when he comes back stained with gore and mob dust. It's a understanding quiet though, and Dream can't help be grateful.    
  
He'll deal with his mess of armor and sword in the morning.


	2. Taste defeat (it's a sandbag)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Dream Team plan an attack, Tubbo is beginning to feel the effects of his nightmares. The next morning though, he's allowed to go to his bee farm, unaware of the danger he's about to be put in. Sapnap follows him, and, in an attempt to scare Tubbo away from the escape route Dream and George will be using, gets him not only injured, but in a lot more trouble than before. Tubbo is gonna wish he brought Tommy with him to collect honey, or at least a stronger sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - This Chapter contains - nightmares, blood, heavy injury, slight injury discussion and slight gore.  
> Please be careful if you are sensitive to these topics, otherwise, enjoy and tell me what you liked in the comments! Also, just to mention, none of this is beta read so please excuse any mistakes I missed. I'm only a tired year 11 who's utterly relying on caffeine after all.  
> Also also, not sure if anyone's noticed, but I have changed the chapter title's names. From now on their all going to be from either Saline Solution, Since I saw Vienna or Jubilee Line - all by Wilbur Soot since they've all I've been listening to while writing this. See if you can recognize the different song's lyrics!

Sapnap was leaning back on his chair with his feet up on the meeting table, pointedly ignoring the glare he was getting for it from George.    
  
"Let's go over the plan one more time. We can't afford any screw ups tomorrow. George?" Dream sighs, rubbing his face. Dream wore his mask so often now, it was strange to see his face so bare. Even to his closest friends. He seems so fragile in the dim light of their base, rubbing his freckled nose exasperatedly, leaning hunched over the table.   
  
George nods, and clears his throat.    
  
"Wilbur has the meeting set for eleven am sharp. If we have me set up a distraction for Tommy and  Tubbo at nine , then Dream will be able to set the recording device inside the room.  Sapnap , you'll be guarding the perimeter of our escape route. Okay?" George glances at Dream, who grins back. They glance over at  Sapnap , who was still leaning with his feet up.   
  
"Got it," Dream answers George, before sighing a, "Sapnap?", and Sapnap moves his legs down and sits up properly. He sighs hard, before returning a ruthless grin.    
  
"Got it."   
  
\---   
  
_ It's a warm day and  Tubbo is content. He's in a field full of small blue flowers, the sun high in the sky. It's beautiful.  There's small bees buzzing around his head. He's happy. It feels safe here, something  Tubbo hasn't felt in a while. He's smiling. It's very warm though, especially around his stomach. He isn't wearing any dark clothes so the sun shouldn't be a bother... **then** **why**...? It's getting too  warm, his stomach is starting to burn. He looks down. He's...bleeding. Looking down he can feel warm fluid dripping down his shirt. Red drips onto the flowers around him. A sword is being pointed at his throat, the masked man holding it giving out a mirthless laugh --   
_   
Tubbo wakes up with a gasp, shooting into a sitting position. He grasps at his stomach finding nothing, no bleeding or sharp sword ends. He  groans, and falls back into the bed. It's still dark outside, but he has no idea what time it  actually is . Tears dripped down his face, and he sighs shakily. These nightmares are starting to get to him. They've been happening for a few weeks now, ever since the Dream Team attacked him and Tommy. He doesn't know how long he can keep this up, this constant fear. The stress of war is bad enough, he doesn't need to worry about getting stabbed or something by Dream on top of that. He sighs again, rubbing his eyes. Tomorrow will be better. Wilbur's giving him the morning off to go see his bees before the meeting.  Tubbo smiles tearfully. Tomorrow will be better. Turning back onto his side, he buries himself deeper into the blankets. He still feels scared enough to be sick, but he can also feel his eyelids beginning to droop. Tomorrow will be better...

\-----

The stream of sunlight through the window onto his face is what wakes  Tubbo up the next morning. He stretches, clicking his back, before shuffling out of bed. After waking himself up a bit more, he glances at the window again. The bees are waiting, and he grins. It seems like it's going to be a warm morning, so  Tubbo grabs a simple green button up. He was only going to look after some bees after all - there's  no need to be in his  L'manburg uniform. After getting dressed, he quickly grabs breakfast and practically runs out of  L'manburg . He doesn't even have time to say good morning to Tommy or Wilbur. As he's leaving though, he spots an old iron sword by the door, next to a shield. After a brief hesitation, he grabs both on his way out. Just in case, he argues with himself. Nothing is _going_ to happen...but just in case.   
  
When he gets to the hives, he immediately feels a wave of ease wash over him. The air smelt sweet with all the flowers surrounding the small clearing, and he drops his sword down by the trees. The gentle buzz of the insects is already making his headache fade, and slumps down by another tree feeling absolutely content. He rifles around in his bag for his flower pressing book and bottles. Today was for flowers and honey, and it's going to be good.

\-----

  
There was something about sneaking around outside  L'manburg that got Sapnap's heart racing in that adrenaline filled panic, and he loved it. Maybe it was the thought of finally burning those walls to the ground, or the thrill of  actually getting caught and fighting by the skin of his teeth. Maybe it was just the fear that he liked, he thought as he winced. Trust him, a belligerent adrenaline junkie. Perfect.    
  
He's just following the path Dream mapped out for him (" _For the thirtysomething thousand time_ ," he thought bitterly, hating how goddamn _precise_ Dream had to be with his planning), when he spots  Tubbo .    
  
Sapnap immediately ducks out of sight, watching the teen and getting increasingly more worried as he watches  Tubbo make his way down the path of their escape route. Shouldn't he be with Tommy and Wilbur, about to be distracted by George? What the hell is he doing? Where the hell is he even _going_?   
  
He follows after the teen as quietly as possible. Tubbo wasn't wearing any armour at all, only a rucksack on his back. Not to mention carrying only an iron sword and shield as means of protection. Well, if all else fails and Tubbo spots him, at least it'll be an easy fight. He follows the teen to a small clearing - marked by Dream on the map back home as 'meet up', where they were all supposed to meet before they ran back home - and it's then he sees the bee hives under the trees, and the boxes hidden behind bushes.  Sapnap nearly groans out loud, and slumps down behind a bush. Trust Tubbo to have a fucking bee farm in the place they needed to escape from. What the hell was he going to do now? Sapnap rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking.    
  
When the Dream Team runs through here, Tubbo could slow them down immensely. God, he could even injure one of them if George or Dream were caught off guard, and then how would they run back? He can't risk leaving him here... Sapnap peeks back up at Tubbo .    
  
He smirks as he watches Tubbo leave his sword and shield up against a tree. Tubbo goes and sits down, rifling through his rucksack, and Sapnap realises just how easy it would be to just attack him now and be done with it. He immediately tosses the thought of killing the teen aside, wincing at the thought of what Dream would say to the act of mercy, but sticking with it. He wouldn't _kill_ Tubbo.  
  
The boy in question had his back turned to him, bottles in one hand and flowers in the other, collecting honey. He was absolutely focused - _and_ _ absolutely  vulnerable _ . If he could just get rid of the teen without killing him...   
  
Was scaring him off an option? Maybe even lead him away from the escape route. He could catch up with George and Dream later- he just needed a reason to make Tubbo _w_ _ant_ to follow him. Glancing at the bees again, Sapnap almost feels bad about the plan forming in his head. The only thing he could think of that would anger Tubbo to wanting to hurt him was, well...it was right in front of him. Those bees.   
  
Sapnap tries not to feel bad about what he's about to do, and stands up.    
  
"Tubbo."   
  
\----

Tubbo jolts, shock making him drop the honey bottles. He looks up and nearly screams. Sapnap is standing all but five feet away, netherite armour shining in the morning sun.    
  
"Nice farm you got here. Hey, how come I've never gotten a honey jar, huh?" Sapnap smile reminds him of a wolf, and Tubbo wants to run and scream for Wilbur.    
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" Tubbo curses the stutter in his voice, wanting to sound as least scared as he could. If possible, Sapnap's smile gets wider.    
  
"Well right now? I'm kinda upset about the honey. I might just take some for myself, maybe ruin a few nests while I'm at it-" As Sapnap takes a step forward so does Tubbo , who all but screams the words,   
"You get the fuck _back_!"   
And stands between Sapnap and his bees, shaking with a potent mix of adrenaline and fear.   
  
"Ohhh, please, you're gonna fight me? Tubbo, c'mon, a respawn - for _what_? A few bees? Please."  Sapnap smirks taking a few steps closer.    
  
"Get back!"  Tubbo screams - who knows, maybe if he's loud enough Wilbur will hear him? - and stumbles back, "I swear, I'll kill you! I will!" Even to his own ears the threat sounded empty. At least Sapnap has the decency to look surprised, before he draws a netherite sword, holding it in one hand casually. Tubbo tenses, but neither of them  move. His mouth has gone dry - even if he wanted to break the silence he probably would not be able to. Sapnap smiles at something behind him, and Tubbo just _knows_ he's looking at the hives. He steeles his nerves.   
  
Tubbo stands still for another second, before making a dash to his sword. He grabs it in time to feel Sapnaps hands wrap around his middle, trying to pull him away from the weapon. He spins around, slashing wildly.    
  
Sapnap hisses, and jerks back. He brings his hand up to his face, watching his fingers smear with red. There's a shallow slash going across his cheek. His eyes narrow as he fixes Tubbo with a glare.    
  
Tubbo gulps, but holds his sword up all the same. He seems  pretty pathetic , in no armour, standing  between a bee nest and a fully armoured Dream Team member. He must have a death wish, he thinks bitterly, as he steps towardsSapnap .   
  
"Tubbo, think about this, "  Sapnap finally cracks the icy silence that had fallen over the two of them, "is this," he gestures to the bees, "really worth a respawn?" The bluff comes out easy. Sapnap is pretty confident that Tubbo can't tell anything is amiss, and it's definitely obvious he doesn't think Sapnap's trying to do anything other than mess with him. However, he didn't know how long Dream would be now. Tubbo was an obstacle, one he needed to get past by any means necessary. He sighs, and raises his sword.   
  
The blade was parried with a horrible _clang_.  Netherite hit iron, over and over again, nearly cracking the latter. Sapnap snarled, pulling the blade back and thrusting it forward, giving Tubbo no time to block, just to swerve away. The blade caught his side, ripping through fabric and slicing through skin. Tubbo hissed in pain. Sapnap drew his sword back again, and Tubbo drew his shield.    
  
Sapnap would give the teen this - he was stubborn as all hell. He slashes the shield, up near the teen's face. Tubbo yelps and holds the shield higher. Tears spring to his eyes as he feels his wrists ache with every blow the shield takes.   
  
Sapnap grins, yelling threats as he continues pushing the teen back towards the direction of  L'manburg . IfTubbo could just realise that if he just _ran_ \- honestly Sapnap wants to grab Tubbo and shove him in the direction of the L'manburg walls, anything to get the teen to realise the hint that he _couldn't_ _be_ _here_ when George and Dream got here.   
  
Okay, so, no, he still wasn't  actually planning to kill Tubbo, despite the plan of leading him away falling apart - no, the thought made him cringe.  But, Dream and George would be using this route to escape, and having Tubbo here with a sword would slow them down a _lot_. Sapnap considers his options. The only thing he can really do now is give Tubbo no choice but running. That or just killing him...   
  
He looks over Tubbo properly. He was cowering behind his shield, teary eyed and clutching his sword. He's still got his jaw set, determined to fight, and Sapnap grits his teeth, guilt pooling in his gut. _Yeah_ , _no_ , _killing_ _him is off the table._ Back to getting him to run.   
  
" Y'know, you keep this up and I might go break that nest over your head for fun. Hell, maybe throw it into L'manburg . Ever gotten stung by bees, Tubbo ?"    
  
Tubbo shoves the shield into Sapnap's chest, catching the netherite clad man completely off guard. He stumbles back, barely having enough time to parry Tubbo slashing at his face again. His eyes narrow, and he kicks at Tubbo's knee. The boy yelps and stumbles, trying to keep balance, and Sapnap slashes his sword at him, just as Tubbo lurches forward, off balance.  
  
The cut makes the teen gasp and fall back. A line of crimson stains the green of his shirt. The throbbing pain making his vision swim as he looks up at  Sapnap .    
  
He was standing over Tubbo, smirking again. He brings the blade down, and Tubbo screams, squeezing his eyes shut. He prepares himself for the pain of the blade lodging into his skull.  
  
The blade sinks into the grass beside his head, and Sapnap starts cackling at the look on the boy's face.   
  
Tubbo didn't open his eyes, confusion barely cutting through the stark fear. He can't catch his breath - gulps of air doing absolutely nothing - he can feel his throat closing up \- why can't he  _breathe_? \- oh _gods_ help - _Tommy_ _help_ - _Wilburpleasehelpsomeone_ \--   
  
Sapnap feels himself pale at the sobs racking through the teens body. Quickly, he pulls his sword out of the ground by the brunettes face, and throws it to the side. He can feel his own breathing getting quicker as he stares dumbfounded at the hysterical child - a _child_ , he was _threatening_ a _sixteen_ _y_ _ear old_ \- on the floor under him, the blood on his shirt getting darker by the minute. Sapnap really does begin to panic then, fumbling into his pockets for health potions, bandages, anything.  But just as he calls Tubbo's name, he hears what  was unmistakably Dream , yelling his own name. 

  
Dream and George crash into the clearing, being tailed by Wilbur, Tommy and Fundy. The Dream Team members laughing and shouting insults with a sick sense of glee, while the members of L'Manburg carrying scowls and yelling threats that were starting to sound more like promises.  
  
"Sapnpap \--! Let's GO, _NOW!_ " Dream  hollers as he sprints past him and Tubbo , while George stops, grabbing onto Sapnap's arm, tugging him in Dream's direction.  Sapnap tugs back, trying to gesture at Tubbo crumpled on the floor, but Tommy beats him to it.   
  
" _TUBBO!_ " Tommy screams, and while Dream and George carried on running, blissfully unable to distinguish Tommy's screams of rage and his screams of fear, the L'Manburg citizens are frozen in shock. Wilbur also yells out Tubbo's name, dropping the bow he had aimed on Dream, and staring at the shaking body on the grass. It's then Sapnap decides to run. He makes a beeline past Wilbur, who yelps, trying to point his bow in time, while Eret sprints after him.  Tommy is already by  Tubbo's side, easing him into a position to see his wounds.    
  
By the time everyone has  realized what has happened, the Dream Team are long gone.    
  
Wilbur's eyes are ablaze with rage when he finally snaps out of his shocked trance of staring after the Dream Team.    
  
"Tubbo . My office. Now." His tone leaves no room for argument, but Tommy is damn sure he's going to argue anyway. Glancing down at the still crying Tubbo, his hands stained with red, he knows that Wilbur isn't going to speak a word to him until he's okay.    
  
Turns out, he won't get much of a say in what Wilbur does.


	3. So this is not an act of spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur blames Tubbo for Dream escaping, yells a lot, Tubbo gets sad, Tommy gets mad, and Tubbo passes out. Someone please get that boy a health potion?!
> 
> So yeah, a shorter chapter this time. But don't worry, I crammed in some angst and whump because of course I did. And, I just want to thank everyone who's left comments so far! You're all very sweet and I love hearing what you think of the fic!
> 
> anyway, onto the angst train we go lads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning - injuries, yelling (oh hello villain wilbur), passing out, slight discussion of blood.
> 
> (Do you know what song the chapter title is from? :) )

“You _what_?!” George sounds almost appalled, and Dream throws a sideways glance at him. Sapnap has his head in his hands, looking to Dream like a guilt ridden wreck. It's making him nervous.

“Sapnap...you did the right thing.” Dream tries, doing his best to comfort his friend. He opens his mouth to continue, but Sapnap slams his hand down onto the table, silencing him ont of shock. He’s looks at Dream like he just killed his horse. 

“Dream - I - _What_? He’s a kid man ! You didn’t see his _face_...” Sapnap sounds honest to god hurt, and Dream glances at George again, comfirming that the other man was directing a scowl at him. Dream’s brows furrow at the glares his teammates are giving him. He'd admit that yes, they all had a soft spot for Tubbo, but...

“He’s still the enemy Sapnap. You did the only thing you could. And besides, Tubbo isn’t exactly our main concern. The plan was a failure anyway.” Dream continues, going into more detail about what they can do next. He tries his best to ignore the way Sapnap leans on his arms, his face still twisted in guilt, and the way George is staring at the table with furrowed brows. As he talks, he can almost convince himself that he doesn’t care if Tubbo was okay or not. 

\----- 

"Wilbur please, I'm sorry I--" Tubbo gets cut off with a flinch when Wilbur slams his hand down on the desk he's standing behind.   
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" Wilbur's voice was quiet and dangerous, "How the hell did you let that happen?"   
  
"I didn't know! I didn't mean to, I didn't think Sapnap would be there-" Tubbo tries to explain himself, before Wilbur interrupts him again.   
  
"We had him. He was in our base - we had Dream _right_ _there_! We could've caught him if it wasn't for you!" Wilbur's voice dissolves into hoarse yelling by the end. Tubbo bites back the sobs rising in his throat. He knows he's disappointed Wilbur, and he feels even more awful about being too tired to care. The minute they all got back to L'manburg, Wilbur dragged him into his office to question exactly how in the ever loving _fuck_ did he let himself get cornered by Sapnap. Tubbo didn't want to tell him that if he didn't stay, the Dream Team member would've destroyed his bee's nests. It sounds so stupid, even in his own head. A respawn for a few bees...no. No, Wilbur wouldn't let him bleed until he respawned, would he?   
  
The wound across his stomach still throbbing gently, he didn't know if Wilbur noticed it, but if he did he wasn't saying anything. He simply paced, cursing and muttering. A cold thought hit Tubbo, and he realised with a start that Wilbur was not going to help him.   
  
Tubbo slowly stands up, trying his best to ignore the burning in his stomach. He flinched when Wilbur snaps his head towards him, glaring.   
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He snaps, and Tubbo has to fight to stay standing. His vision swam, and he lurched to the side, feeling too light headed. Wilbur caught him before hw swayed to much, and sat him back in the chair, concealing growing worry with anger.   
"What the fuck are you _doing_?"   
  
Tubbo opens his mouth to answer him, but a pained whine is all that comes out. He clutches at Wilbur's arm, eyes tearing up again. The leaders eyes narrow as he looks over Tubbo. He needed a health potion and a bandage and he'd be fine. Wilbur sighs, and stands abruptly.   
  
"Don't move. I'm getting you bandages. I'll be back now." Wilbur practically storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tubbo sighs shakily, feeling guilty for how relieved he is that Wilbur has left. 

\-----

As soon as Tommy sees Wilbur leave his office, he practically kicks the door off it's hinges getting in there. He immediately rushes to his friends side, trying to hold back from hugging him too hard. Tubbo was in a bad state. His shirt was completely ruined - the blood has dried somewhat, staining the green button up to a point where it would be impossible to wash out. And besides, its useless fabric at this point, slashes across the majority of it. Sapnap really did a number on him, and Tommy can't help but bitterly scowl. He doesn't know exactly what happened, since Tubbo didn't want to talk about it to him when they were heading back. The only thing he knew is what he saw, and that was the fact that Tubbo's torso had a lot of cuts on it, ranging from a huge slash wound on his chest, to small cuts where his shirt had been torn. That wasn't even mentioning what they all ran into in the forest. He can still hear Sapnap's laughter in the back of his mind, and feel the panic at seeing the sword mere centimetres away from Tubbo's head. Tommy's scowl deepens remembering how much Tubbo was crying. He just hoped Wilbur wasn't going to force the details out of him.   
  
"Hey there big man. You doing okay?" Tommy tries to smile at the bleeding form on the office chair. Tubbo weakly looks up, but a smile tugs at his lips when he makes eye contact with Tommy. He gives a half shrug, and gestures to his chest.   
  
"About as okay as I can be," he winces, still giving Tommy a grin, despite his teary eyes. Tommy's brows furrow as he lays a hand on Tubbo's shoulder.   
  
"What's he said?" It came out a lot more aggressive than he meant it, but he was still furious at Wilbur. The way he'd dragged his best friends into his office like that.   
  
"He's mad at me Tommy, like, _really_ mad at me! But I didn't know I was followed I...i-it wasn't my fault..." Tubbo's reply falls quickly into sobs, and Tommy wraps an arm around his shoulder, doing his best to avoid any wounds.   
  
"Hey, hey it's okay. Wilbur knows it wasn't your fault. He's just angry Dream got away, that's all. I'm sure he's getting you a health potion right now!" Tommy swallows. He honestly does _hope_ Wilbur's getting potions, but it feels like he's lying. Wilbur hasn't been himself lately, and even though leaving Tubbo like this just to question him is borderline cruelty, he doesn't think Wilbur's fazed by it. It's an obsession, the war, the Dream Team, everything. Wilbur's obsessed with it. Tommy grits his teeth and turns to face Tubbo properly.   
  
"Listen? I'm gonna go get you some stuff to fix you up, alright? And I'll" he pauses, before his face hardens, "I'll get Wilbur to give you a break, yeah?" Tubbo looks at him, eyes half lidded and weary.   
  
"Okay Tommy," is all he says in reply with a half grin. Tommy swallows again, willing back his worry. Standing, he gives once last worried smile at Tubbo, before he walks out of the door. He loved Wilbur, he really did, but if he let Tubbo bleed for even a minute longer, he's going to deck him.   
  
\-------   
  
Wilbur swears, knocking over weapons and items. He could've sworn he kept potions in here...at least one or two regeneration potions...   
  
Wilbur's brows furrow as worry starts slowly creeping into his mind. He thought they had potions. Shit. He really did. In fact he was damn sure of it, sure that he could make Tubbo better easily, sure that he could question him. _Shit_. He stands up, scrambling into another chest for bandages and anything else. Tubbo seemed to still be in a lot pain, if his ruined shirt was anything to go by and Wilbur had been _keeping him there, honestly what was he thinking -_  
  
"Wilbur." Tommy's voice cut through the panic creeping into Wilburs mind, and he spun around. Tommy was standing awkwardly in the doorway, hands wrung together. He was frowning, and Wilbur couldn't tell if it was that, or his posture that was making him look awkward.   
  
"Listen man, I know you're angry but Tubbo really needs--" Wilbur cuts him off by slamming the lid of the chest down. A sudden anger fills him, and before he knows what he's doing he's striding towards Tommy.   
  
"What Tubbo _needs_ ," he practically snarls, and Tommy shrinks back, caught off guard, "is to learn. Do you have _any_ idea how hard he fucked us over? If he hadn't have let himself get attacked we could've caught Dream! We could've had him!"   
  
Tommy pushes Wilbur away from him, his own face twisting in anger.   
  
"No we fucking _wouldn't_ have Wilbur! Did you see them?! George and Dream were miles ahead - fuck, Wilbur, _they_ attacked _us_! Of course they had a backup plan to run! You blaming Tubbo is so fucking unfair!" Tommy is nearly panting, his throat feeling raw from yelling. He hasn't been this angry in a while. Wilbur looks angry too, for a second, before his face falls and he sighs. Without giving Tommy another glance, he storms out past him, and through the open door.   
  
Tommy helplessly stares after him for a second, before rushing to check the chests, remembering why he was here. Health potions. He pulls open lids, cursing and rifling through them. Where the hell were they? Wilbur definitely wasn't holding any...christ, was there _ever_ any potions here? They've been going through health potions quickly ever since the Dream Team started more planned attacks. Tommy slams open another chest, mercifully full of bandages, but still no potions. Tommy grabs the entire chest anyway. He stands and turns, racing back towards Wilbur's office.

\-----

"Okay, so Tubbo, I've got a shit ton of bandages but-" Tommy bursts into Wilbur's office, but his face falls immediately at what he sees.   
  
Tubbo is being held by Wilbur on the floor, and his eyes are closed. Even from the doorway Tommy can see how pale he looks. Then Wilbur is screaming at him to go get help, and the panic sets in.   
  
\----------- 

  
Tubbo does wake up a few minutes later, but isn't in a state to talk. Tommy stays by his side when Fundy and Niki patch him up, and glares at Wilbur when he paces around Tubbo's room as the injured boy sleeps.   
  
Wilbur didn't tell him what happened in his office when Tubbo passed out, and he wasn't sure he wanted to ask. The leader seemed more stressed _now_ than when they found Tubbo with Sapnap. Tommy only left Tubbo alone once in the past few hours (after Niki practically manhandled him into going to eat something), and when he came back he found Wilbur sitting at Tubbo's side.   
  
The teen was still asleep, but Wilbur was carefully running his fingers through his hair, whispering something Tommy couldn't hear. By the way his head snapped up when he finally noticed Tommy, he assumed it was an apology. Wilbur had always been stubborn.   
  
When Tubbo finally woke up properly, covered head to toe in bandages, and after Niki came over and forced soup into him, he seemed better. At least his smile didn't seem quite so forced. But Tommy didn't miss the way he flinched when he heard Fundy mention Sapnap's name. He swears to himself that he's never going to let the Dream Team hurt Tubbo again. Not while he was by his side. 


	4. You know the way I can be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo deals with injuries and Wilbur quietly deals with guilt. Tommy and Niki are planning to wring Sapnap's neck, and Tubbo wants to see his bees. Hey...what's with Sapnap carrying around that crate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW - this took forever. Sorry it took so long guys, christmas wasn't the best for me this year hah. Well, despite everything, happy new year! I hope you're all doing well.  
> As for content warnings? This is a fluffy chapter, no gore today lads. (COUGH i may be making up for this fact next chapter cOUGH).  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter :D

"I'm actually _this_ close to throwing myself out of this window."    
  
Tommy bit back a laugh. Tubbo was standing in the middle of his room - looking so damn exasperated - hands on his head, and Tommy could swear that he can see  Tubbo's eye twitching.    
  
"I'm losing my mind. I'm going mental." Tubbo eyes widen dramatically large, and he practically throws himself back onto his bed. Tommy breaks, and barks out a laugh. He grins at the glare  Tubbo throws him, before attempting to give Tubbo a sympathetic look.

"C'mon big man. It's only been like...a week or something. At least give it two until the hysteria sets in." He smirks at the incredulous look Tubbo gives him as he sits up.   
  
Tubbo wanted to throw something. Maybe a person. Maybe Tommy if he didn't stop bloody laughing. He didn't know or care - he just wanted something to throw. He hasn't been this bored in. ..well, ever. Tubbo groans, throwing his head back onto the pillow. He was bed bound for a few days, and then stuck inside with strict rules to not leave until he's fully healed. And he hates it. He hates not being able to go outside, not being able to see his bees, to be treated like some fragile glass statue. He doesn't like feeling weak, but it's hard not to with all the bandages and special treatment. Especially from Wilbur. Thinking about him made Tubbo's head hurt. Wilbur's trying to avoid him, and if he had to geuss, Tubbo's sure he still feels guilty about, y'know - nearly letting him bleed out. Okay, maybe Tubbo was a little bitter.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're allowed to leave and go to meetings and actually _do_ stuff!" Tubbo sighs, and Tommy frowns a little, coming to sit on the edge of Tubbo's bed. Tubbo looks up at him, and his own face adorns a frown at Tommy's expression.    
  
"Tubbo, you know why Wilbur's keeping you in here right? He's just trying to look out for you, man. To protect you," Tommy tries to give a comforting smile.  Tubbo winces. The unspoken name of who  hes being protected _from_ stabs through  Tubbo like a blade. As much as he moans about being bed bound, Tubbo's stomach hasn't stopped hurting. He's gotten used to the dull throb of pain every now and again there, but still hisses at the sting he gets if his cut arms or chest rubs against the bandages. Like Tommy said - Sapnap did a number on him.  
  
"You'll be okay Tubs." Tommy's voice jolts  Tubbo out of his thoughts. Before he can smile and question the nickname, Tommy is continuing.  
  
"That's never gonna happen again, y'know ."   
  
Tubbo's lips quirk into a smile.   
  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?"  
  
"Cause I won't let them. I'll kill ' em before they can hurt you. Okay?" Tommy's voice is wavering, and Tubbo says nothing, only pulling his best friend into a tight hug.   
  
\-------   
  
It takes a week of pleading from  Tubbo's part - _and a week of passive aggressive remarks from Tommy's_ \- for Tubbo to finally be let out of L'manburg. Wilbur eventually buckled, and allowed Tubbo to go out. He warned him not to stray to far, and if he did go and visit his bees, to be careful. Tubbo promised Wilbur he would, and with a sigh, Wilbur allowed him to leave the next morning. Tubbo grinned and hugged Wilbur tight (well, as tight as he was able to  considering he barely came up to Wilbur's chest) and ran upstairs to tell Tommy the good news. Wilbur didn't say anything when Tubbo left. That hug was the first time Tubbo had actually shown him any affection him since he was bed bound. Not that Wilbur blamed him but...he missed it. Tubbo was always the best hugger. Wilbur sighed again, and turned his attention back to paperwork and treaties.   
  
\-------   
  
The midmorning sun felt amazing. Tubbo squints up at it, already smiling wide. Making his way through L'manburg to Niki's bakery was normally a boring one without Tommy (who wanted to stay with Wilbur), but he couldn't help enjoy it. Funny how much people take for granted. Tubbo grimaces - it's too early to be philosophical.   
  
Niki looks up when she hears the bell to her door ring. Tubbo smiles at her, and starts laughing when she gasps and runs up to him, pulling him into a tight hug.    
  
"Tubbo! I'm so glad you're okay. Wilbur told me you might be coming but..." Niki's hand goes to Tubbo's shoulder and she trails off. His short sleeves are showing the bandages creeping from under his shirt. Tubbo's smile falls, as he watches Niki's brows furrow. She moves her hand to his face, where there were still a few plasters where some persistent cuts wouldn't heal.

"You sure you should be up and walking,Tubbo ?" Her voice is serious, but still soft. Tubbo has always liked that about her. Always soft spoken no matter the situation. It's recently become a nice change from everyone yelling all the time. All the same, he throws Niki the biggest grin he can muster and gives her a thumbs up for good measure.   
  
"I'm pretty much all healed! Wilbur's just keeping the bandages on to be sure."   
  
This seems to convince her enough, as the baker swiftly moves on into telling Tubbo all about the newest goods he's missed.   
  
It's not until their both sat down and eating at one of the tables in the front of the bakery that Niki brings up the Dream Team.    
  
"Which one of them did that to you, Tubbo?"   
  
Tubbo pauses, looking up from the cinnamon bun he was devouring. Niki's expression was gentle, but neither that nor the calming hand on his arm was enough to stop the grimace spread across  Tubbo's face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tubbo nervously smiles, looking down at the table. Niki's brows furrow at  Tubbo's obvious deflection.  
  
"Which one of the Dream Team did," she gestures at Tubbo, _"_ _ that? _ _"_ She says, tone darkening significantly. Niki had always been protective of Tubbo \- they all were, really. She even remembers a time where Dream himself would try and protect him too.   
  
"... Sapnap," Tubbo finally mutters after a few seconds of silence. Niki blanks for a second, shocked. She was expecting Dream to do something like that but Sapnap...

Tubbo goes back to chewing on the bun, really hoping Niki would drop the subject. However, all his answer seemed to do was create more questions.   
  
"What? Why? What did he even do to you?" It's surprising to Tubbo how Niki's soft accent intensifies depending on her tone and mood, and it takes Tubbo a minute to respond.   
  
"He...he said he was going to kill my bees. So I tried to fight him with an iron sword and... well,"  Tubbo gestures to himself with one hand, trying to smile,"it didn't go so well."   
  
"That was stupid," Niki answers immedietly, voice firm, and  Tubbo is actually quite hurt for a moment, before she continues, "that was so stupid, and so ridiculously brave of you. Very _stupidly_ _brave_." And before Tubbo has a chance to process her words, she's pulling him into a tight hug over the table.    
  
"Tubbo, you were incredibly brave for fighting him, okay? I'm proud of you, but you have to promise me you won't get yourself hurt like that again. Promise?"  Tubbo nods, feeling his eyes burn. 

Proud of him...

Niki continues to hold him, even when his shoulders start shaking and he starts crying into her jumper. Niki makes a promise to herself then and there that she is going to find  Sapnap and strangle him if he ever even comes within a _meter_ of  Tubbo again.    
  
And add Wilbur to the list for that matter. When Tommy had come to see her a couple of days ago, he'd filled her in on what had happened. How Wilbur had blamed  Tubbo , and how then  Tubbo blamed himself. He was protecting his pets - Niki almost starts crying herself at the injustice. These boys didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve to be caught up in a war so young. Didn't deserve to experience the cruelty that war brings out in people. Instead, Niki gives a shakey sigh, and holds Tubbo tighter.   
  
\-------   
  
Tubbo makes his way towards his bee farm, smiling slightly. He clutches the brown paper bag, filled to the brim with treats. Niki insisted he take some home, "to make up for lost time". Niki must be the sweetest person he knew, and, although he wouldn't admit it to her, he cares for her like a sister. Warmth fills his chest remembering her words. Proud of him...no one had said that to him in a while.    
  
As he nears the clearing, his grin grows. Although he's a little worried at leaving the bees alone, he's sure they'll be fine. Who knows, maybe they'll even have honey ready for him to collect. Tommy always loves it, and he's sure Niki will like some too. Maybe it'll cheer Wilbur up. He'd have to go get bottles though, and L'manburg is a little far to walk back to just for bottles. Maybe another day then. As he walks, Tubbo's mind wanders to the events that happened in his farm a week ago. Sapnap, the yelling, the threats he made--   
  
_ ...the  threats. _   
  
A cold shock hits him as he stops walking, suddenly rooted in place. Sapnap attacked him in his farm. Sapnap _knows_ where his bee farm is. He  threatend to destroy the hives...Tubbo starts walking again, a lot faster this time. Surely he wouldn't have destroyed all of his bees, right? Sapnap wasn't cruel enough for that - and wasn't nearly killing him enough? Tubbo tries to shake those thoughts out if his head as he sees his small clearing approach.   
  
Relief washes over him when he vaguely sees little yellow blurs of the hives in the distance.  So their still there. He smiles, hearing the faint buzzing of bees working around the hives. A small bee flies past him, and  Tubbo smiles at the fluffy little honey worker. Buzzing has always relaxed him. Maybe it had something to do with being alone with the bees. Tubbo tried not to dwell on it.   
  
Tubbo freezes. There was something else among the buzzing. Humming. Someone humming a tune to themselves. Backing away towards denser bushes, he cranes his neck to see who's in his clearing. All he can really see is a figure...a little on the tall side...dark hair...and...   
  
Tubbo bites back a gasp. It's Sapnap. It's _unmistakably_ Sapnap. Tubbo's eyes burn as he watches him, knowing what he's about to do. He really _is_ going to break the nests. Trust his luck to come at the perfect time to watch. Tears burn at the back of his eyes as Tubbo fights the urge to leap from the bushes and tackle the man. Or run at him, shouting every swear that he's heard Tommy use or every threat he knows. The itching of the bandages on his side stops him. Even without armour, Sapnap is still so much stronger than him. He could probably kill him without a sword. The thought makes  Tubbo shiver, and his throat feels tight with the sudden urge to hyperventilate.   
  
Although... Sapnap isn't really doing much. The man in question isn't holding a sword or anything. In fact, he's only holding a box, or a crate of some sort. Tubbo can't really see it. He's smiling at the nests and bees, but not in the menacing way  Tubbo is used to seeing on the males face - no, he looks almost fond. This does nothing to quell the rising panic Tubbo's feeling. Sapnap turns - and  Tubbo ducks down more - and walks towards the middle of the clearing. He carefully places down the box he was holding, before craning his head, looking around the clearing and past it into the forest. Was he looking for someone? Or watching out for them?  Tubbo doesn't know, but he hopes he's not expecting Dream in the clearing too. But even when Sapnap walks out of the clearing and into the forest surrounding it, the panic doesn't settle in Tubbo's stomach.   
  
It takes Tubbo an embarrassing amount of time to finally creep out from the bushes. He approaches the crate cautiously. Although he doubted it was an actual bomb or something, he could never be sure. Dream was always fond of TNT. The crate is plain, nothing written or carved onto it. Mustering up  all of his courage, Tubbo opens it.   
  
Inside were bunches of flowers. Tons of them, blue daisies and geraniums...was that lavender?  Tubbo knew for a fact that these flowers didn't grow anywhere near L'manburg, or even in the forest surrounding it. These were from Dream's land. Underneath the crate were bandages, and bottles full of shimmering red-pink fluid. Health potions,  Tubbo realised eyes going wide. Why would  Sapnap do this? As a gift? To apologise? Why would he though?  Sapnap tried to kill him, he doesn't care about his wellbeing! Although... Tubbo stared at the crates contents. Why else would he go through this trouble if not to apologise? Tubbo smiles slightly. Maybe the Dream Team did have hearts after all.   
  
After taking cuttings and planting some of the flowers around his nests,  Tubbo began to head home. The first thing he'd have to do was hide the crate. He didn't want Wilbur to know he was accepting gifts from the enemy. Tubbo winced, and tried to ignore the unpleasant way his stomach knotted at calling Sapnap the 'enemy'.


End file.
